


Untitled Dragon Age Story New Character

by JewelsRules68



Series: Untitled Dragon Age Story New Character [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age New Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelsRules68/pseuds/JewelsRules68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have played all the Dragon Age Games and I love the Characters... I wanted to make a character that would add to the story, So I have woven this new character into the known lore.  She starts out as a young girl but will eventually find herself a woman in her 40's living at Skyhold. This will be segmented work.  This is the first couple chapters... a ROUGH DRAFT.  I would like any feedback. I have 5 chapters so far but I want to see what people think about her.  I love Loghain so if you are a Loghain fan you will like the later chapters. I will add tags as I go.  I have not rated this but in the future it will probably change to Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dragon Age Story New Character

“add date “XXXXXXX” 3 years before The Stolen Throne events” (FYI: Loghain would be 15 and lives on a farm far away in Fereldon)  
(Mountain outskirts Orlais)

Ellanore Marie Malcovin, all of 7 years of age, couldn’t get away from her head mistress quick enough. Today she had no tutoring, no music lessons, and her father wasn’t expected back from Val Royeaux until the evening. After her many layers of clothes were put on, she sat impatiently while her hair was brushed and pinned back. She resented this, she could dress herself! But she didn’t want to argue and risk getting delayed a moment longer. She had a big day planned with her best friend and she planned to enjoy every minute.  
Down in the Kitchen, the newest help’s daughter, Emilie, an elven girl of 8 years old, was at the very same moment trying desperately to finish all her chores so she could meet Ella and go exploring as they had planned. Emilie was new to the Malcovin estate, her mother worked in the kitchens and she had to help haul wood and water in before she could escape for a few hours of fun.  
Ella and Emi had become fast friends, even with their difference in society status, Ella’s father, Jorge Malcovin, allowed them to play together. His estate was far away from most civilization and there weren’t many children around and none of which were close to his daughters age. His head distiller had a son a few years older but the boy seemed to cause Ella more grief than friendship.  
The small village around the Malcovin estate is where everyone worked for either the estate, the whiskey distillery, or served the people who worked for either place. There were a few merchants and a blacksmith, but even those people relied solely on the Malcovin family business to keep their businesses afloat. Although the family did very well with the distillery, there were rumors that Malcovin was a secret Spy Master who held all of Thedas under his thumb. It was whispered, if he shared all the secrets he held, Thedas would fall into Chaos.  
To meet him, you would never guess that the rumors could possibly be true, his friendly demeanor and care for his people was legend. His wife passed away trying to give birth to their son when Ella was 4. Although he had many offers of marriage, from Noble women and a few highborn widows, he decided he would dedicate himself to his business, raising Ella and building a life for her. He always had a healthy flow of friendly ladies who would visit him or allow him to stop by if he felt the need for some affection. He hid this well from Ella, he was very good to those that he did spend time with and so there was never a scandal.  
Ella took off through the mansion as soon as she was released and ran as fast as she could toward the kitchens. She nearly knocked the Head Cook Annibel off her feet as she was coming out with a plate full of small cakes. “Whoa Deary! Slow down!”  
“Sorry Anni, Yummm cakes! Can I have some?” Ella exclaimed as she already had her hand in the plate.  
Chuckling, “Well I guess ye can have a few since ye already have yer hands on em’.” Turning back into the kitchen Annibel wrapped a few cakes up in paper and handed them to Ella before replacing the missing ones with undamaged cakes. “I suppose ye be sharing with Emilie? She be waiting for you outside the back.” She nodded towards the back exit door of the kitchen.  
Ella threw her arms around the rotund lady and squeezed, “Thank you Anni!” which made Annibel gush with affection. Every servant of the house mourned Ella’s mother and had respect for her father. Ella was a strong minded child, which got her in trouble quite often, but she was the kindest child Annibel had ever met.. She was always giving her things or food away. Often the recipients would accept the gift but then bring back what Ella gave them fearing her father would be mad if they accepted. Her father even set her down with a table full of items that had been returned and tried to explain that she couldn’t give so much away. He was secretly proud of her generous heart though and promised to try to think of a way she could help people.  
Ella headed out the back door to find Emilie waiting excitedly. The two were in drastic contrast to each other in looks. Ella had long dark softly curling hair and Emilie had the blondest blonde hair that was in a cute pixie cut that did nothing to hide her elven ears. Ella wore different dresses almost every day and Emilie had only two dresses and the one she wore today was more of a large top with leggings underneath, both had seen better days. If her mother stayed working there longer though things would improve for them. Together the girls were of the same mind, they talked about doing great things, exploring every inch of the little village and helping those that needed help. Namely, saving kittens, feeding the stray dogs, visiting the candy merchant to make sure his business did well and avoiding the Head Distiller boy, Gregory, who was 10, and found chasing them to be the most fun.  
Today they headed towards the stables and grain silos. There were plenty of cats down there who found shelter in the barns and found mice to hunt near the grain stores. There were at least two momma cats that had been heavy with pregnancy. Ella hoped, beyond hope, that there would be some kittens to play with.  
Emi could run much faster than Ella but Ella blamed her slowness on the fact she wore 3 layers of clothes and had uncomfortable new stiff boots on. She was slightly bigger than Emilie but Emilie was older by a year. The reason for the newest pair of boots was because of one gift that her father didn’t make her give back, a pair of older boots, that Emilie now wore with pride. Ella had come home barefoot one day and pretended to not know where her shoes were. The girls were soon found out but this time her father felt that Emilie needed the shoes as badly as Ella wanted her to have them. Against the mother’s protests and attempts to return the boots, he told Emilie’s Mother that she should keep the shoes and that Emilie could help with bringing in water and wood for a couple weeks to cover the cost. This was months ago and Emilie’s mother still made her do those chores, and was grateful for the gift that was now earned.  
Sliding to a stop in front of the barns the girls slowly pushed the doors open and slipped inside. It was dark inside but enough sunlight was slipping through the top gable door that their eyes soon adjusted. Piles of hay lined the walls at this end and there was a ladder that led to a top level. Most of the time the cats would have their babies up there, so up the girls went, giggling in anticipation.  
Their laughter stopped when they reached the top to find the boy, Gregory, cradling two kittens and smiling back at the girls. He wasn’t mean really, just annoying, Ella rolled her eyes as she was sure that this was going to ruin their day.  
“6 kittens over here and 4 over there.” He pointed to a momma cat in a hay pile at the other side. “Did you bring any cakes? I can smell them already.”  
“None for you.” Ella exclaimed. “Why are you up here? Don’t you have to help your father?”  
Gregory’s smile faded, “You know you really aren’t that nice. Everyone says you are but you can be pretty mean.” He put the kittens down and started to leave.  
Now Ella felt bad, but he was always chasing them and that was annoying. “Oh alright, I will share a cake with you IF you promise to stop chasing us, OK?”  
This brought a huge smile to Gregory and he shot his hand out to accept a cake. The three of them sat and ate cakes and played with the kittens. Gregory told them stories of the town gossip he had heard and then showed them where he had found a swimming hole just outside the village. It was getting dark by the time they headed back to the estate. The day turned out to be very fun for all involved and Ella was glad she shared her cakes with the annoying Gregory… she preferred this side of him rather than the chasing kid that she had known so far. Both girls were greeted by Emilie’s mother and the other kitchen ladies. They were fussed at for being soaking wet, shivering and starving, but with so few children to tend to, the kitchen ladies agreed to help, clean them up and feed them. They undressed them, wrapped them in blankets and hung their shoes and dresses up by the fire while the girls sat at a butcher block table eating stew that had been cooked for dinner.  
By the time her father arrived Ella was fast asleep in her bed, exhausted from her adventurous day. Her father quietly snuck into her room and kissed her forehead and whispered, “I have a special gift for you tomorrow. Sleep well my dear.”

The surprise was a new tutor, Ella was not impressed at first, as she was lead to a room off the kitchen. This room though confused Ella, because it was a second kitchen, with stoves and a pantry and shelves. Her father smiled as he took in her changing expressions, “Miss Tahlia here is a pastry chef, and she is going to teach you to cook pastries, of which, you can give away to whomever you wish. I have stocked your pantry with plenty of supplies. I expect you to only give away what you cook in here, nothing else, understood?” He was very proud of his idea, and he was quite fond of Miss Tahlia and this gave him an opportunity to bring her into his home.  
“Can Emilie help too?” Ella asked hopefully.  
“Yes of course, she can help you in here as long as her mother agrees.” He beamed.  
Ella bolted for the door then slid to a stop and turned and ran back to her father throwing her arms around his waist. “Thank you papa!” then realizing she had not behaved like a proper girl she stepped back and bowed to both Miss Tahlia and her father, “I will be right back, I promise!” She ran off quickly to go get Emilie, losing her decorum again. Her father didn’t mind though he smiled and snuck a hug from Miss Tahlia as soon as they were alone. Life was beginning to feel good again. 

 

Learning to bake was not as easy as Ella thought it should be. They really couldn’t even get the dogs to eat the first things they baked. Only Miss Tahlia’s examples were worthy of eating, the finished products of Ella and Emi were a nightmare in comparison. Both girls were eager to learn though and within a week’s time they were out and about handing baked muffins with pride to people in the village. When her father asked Miss Tahlia how this had gone over in the village, she stated, “Well, if there was a soul in the village that had ever been annoyed by the girls that feeling has long since disappeared with the gifts of free muffins.” She smiled affectionately at Jorge. “It also seems that one of their biggest fans is that Gregory boy. Apparently, he no longer pesters the girls and has been seen helping them give out muffins...” she smiled knowingly.  
“Ah well he is only 10, if I remember correctly, and his father is planning to send him off to a private school come this fall. I am sure he is safe enough to be the girls friend for the summer.” He stated, then added in mild humor. “Boys do love sweet cakes at that age, more than they like girls.”  
End of prologue.

 

Chapter One  
(enter date) 10 years later.  
Ella, now at 17 years of age, could not wait until she was able to leave for Val Royeaux. She sat as still as possible as, yet again, her hair was coiffed to perfection. She wondered how she had any hair left on her head from her head mistress pulling so hard on her hair to make it go into fancy curls and perfect waves. Her bags were packed, as was Emilie’s, who would travel with her. Ella’s father had paid for them to take a special culinary class that was only held once a year. He told Ella that was this would be the last time. The people who attended these classes were servants to the highest nobles, not daughters of the wealthy nobles. It was time she found a suitable husband and settled down. She disagreed but had little ground to stand on. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Now she was just moments away from another adventure and she was excited for the chance to be away.  
Her father had already started to introduce her to noble men of varying ages, with the prospect of marriage, but she was not even slightly interested. They were all boring, fat or if they were attractive, they were so arrogant she could not even imagine having to be married to one of them. One was so handsome though that Emilie wanted her to choose him, at first sight, but after listening to him go on and on about himself even she agreed he wasn’t worth it.  
Ella felt the need to run away from the pressure of choosing a husband to attend this class even if it was her last time. Miss Tahlia would accompany them as their chaperone and also attend the class. Her father hoped that it would appear that Lady Ellanore was only supervising her head cook and a kitchen helper to learn the newest culinary ways of cooking.  
Jorge hated appearances but since he wanted her to marry well and give him some grandchildren he decided to try to follow some social protocol. He also needed a son to help him run the business, Ella didn’t seem interested, and so if it took a son-in-law to do that, then he would find her one that would stay and work there with him. He watched the carriage pull away with his mistress, daughter and her best friend and decided this was the opportunity to talk to a few of his favorite potential son-in-laws.

 

Ella LOVED Val Royeaux, not for the silly snobby masked people, but for the colors of the buildings, many restaurants, markets with special spices she had only heard about and the occasional musicians who played for coin. She had finally become quite good at playing her own guitar and she liked to hear the new songs. Miss Tahlia was fond of her afternoon naps and so as soon as the classes were done, when their chaperone took leave to lay down each day, Ella and Emilie took off exploring the city.  
The difference in the two girls clothing were not as drastic any more. A couple years prior Ella was able to offer her father a business proposition where she would sell some of her muffins. She would use the money to buy her own supplies and to pay for one assistant. He wanted to know who she would be selling to as she had given the baked goods away for free for years. She stated she would only sell to travelers who passed through their village, or anyone wanting to buy more than the free items they were given. The funds would go to whatever Ella wanted and in this case, Ella wanted Emilie to have her own money. Emilie was more conservative in her dresses but she looked everything of a high paid maid servant. She was very pretty too, with her white blonde hair, now shoulder length. Both girls were considered beautiful in their own rights. Emilie was very shy though and Ella was very outspoken.  
“Should we get something to eat Emi?” Ella asked then turned when she heard a male voice calling her name.  
“Ellanore Malcovin!” The deep voice sounded as if he knew her but as she turned to take in the young man in armor she did not recognize him at first.  
“I’m sorry?” She stammered as she took in his handsome face, then realization set in, “Gregory!”  
“None Other.” He beamed back admiringly. “You ladies look lovely as ever; I can’t tell you how often I think about those sweet cakes you made for us to give away!”  
Both girls smiled at the comment and memory. “You are a soldier now? But that is not Orlesian armor is it?”  
He laughed, “Well the war is over now and since your village isn’t really part of Orlais, and plus my father was good friends with the Mac Tir family, he got me assigned to serve under the Hero of River Dane, Loghain Mac Tir himself.” He was very proud of this you could tell.  
“That’s amazing! Although, I hear that the Teryn isn’t fond of Orlais, how is it that you are here?” Ella countered and Gregory was impressed by her knowledge of politics.  
“Well actually he doesn’t know. I am supposed to be headed home to see my father and to gather my belongings and then head back to Fereldon. It’s just amazing I saw you here. I figured I would see you back at your estate but not in Val Royeaux.”  
“Ah, well you still haven’t said why you are here?” she questioned smiling and tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.  
Gregory always found Ella to be beautiful and exciting to be around. He particularly loved the way nothing slipped past her attention. Her mischievous expressions and even her hot temper made him smile, as long as it wasn’t to his demise. “I came to here to find a gift for… father” he stammered.  
She didn’t believe him but she decided to let it go, because she was excited to see him again. “So how long are you here? We leave in two days. I wished it was not so soon.”  
“I was going to leave tomorrow but maybe I can hang around and travel back with you if that is ok?” He countered hoping she would agree so they would have more time reconnect.  
“I’m sure that would be fine. We are headed back to the same place.” She smiled and shot a sideways glance to her best friend who remained quiet but was smiling too.  
They all sat down and talked as if they never had the break in years apart. The restaurant matron had to come and hint that they were closing when they finally got up and Gregory walked them back to their rooms. “It feels like old times doesn’t it? When we get home I hope you will cook me some more muffins, I’ve missed them terribly.” He stated but his eyes spoke that he missed her too.  
The two days flew by but Ella was thrilled to learn a few new things and she bought new spices and stores for her pantry. She was amazed at how Gregory had changed over the years. In the last two days she had started to see him in a new light. Emilie kept saying, “He likes you!” But Ella didn’t trust that they were more than friends.  
On the carriage ride back home he cradled a package for his father and he entertained them about all his experiences when he was away at school and the last few years serving under the Teryn. She tried to study him when he wasn’t looking. He had a strong face and dark blue eyes and jet black hair in abundance but cut short. She imagined he had to have a girl where ever he lived. He was very charming too, then in retrospect, she realized, he always was charming. She just didn’t realize it when she was younger.  
When they arrived he stepped out of the carriage first and reached up to help each lady exit the carriage. He squeezed her hand slightly when he helped her and leaned closer to ask, “Can I come by and see you later?”  
She wasn’t expecting his closeness or her reaction to him and she blushed and smiled then tried to gain her composure, “Ah yes, that would be nice. Give my regards to your father will you?” She felt like she stammered and she must have because even Miss Tahlia took notice of the difference in tone.  
Gregory, bowed formally, turned on his heel and headed off to his father’s home smiling from ear to ear.

 

Ella ignored the soft giggling from Emilie and the concerned glance from Miss Tahlia. She disapproved of Gregory riding back with them but she had no say so in the matter as she was technically a servant of the family. She did find some of his stories amusing and although she tried to not listen or laugh she failed on a few occasions.  
Walking into the Estate Ella was immediately greeted by her father who stood beside a few other noble men that must be visiting. “There she is, Ella, please come in here.” He motioned her into the room and gave her a quick hug.  
“This is Arl Hangrine, you met his son, Frederick, a few weeks back.” He introduced her to the father of the pretty face, arrogant suitor.  
Ella sensed some doom ahead. Shakily she reached out her hand, “Nice to meet you Arl Hangrine. Father, Its been a long ride can we talk later?” She hoped to get out of the room before more was said.  
Hope was lost today, “Not yet my dear, the Arl and I have been speaking and have decided that you and Frederick would make a very lovely couple. Frederick is very interested in helping with the distillery and both of our families have been in business together for a long time. It’s an ideal match.”  
Ella’s head was spinning. There was no way she could marry Frederick! “But father, we barely know each other and …”  
“Enough Ella, this is a good match and you will have a life time to get to know each other.” Her father spoke firmly and with his gaze told her his mind was firm on this.  
She backed away slowly, apologized and excused herself. Her father allowed her to go with only a momentary spark of worry in his eyes before he regained his firm stare. She was being rude but she had apologized. He turned to the Arl, “She will be fine. Come let’s sit down and have a drink.”

 

As soon as Ella was around the corner she took off running toward her room. As she turned down the first hall she ran straight into the chest of Frederick. “OOOF! Makers Breath! What the hell?!” Then realizing who he had in his arms. “Ah, So it’s my bride to be is it?” He pulled her in tighter and groped her behind. She immediately fought to free herself. “Keep moving like that I like it!” he remarked lustfully and to which she went ice still in his arms.  
“Let me go, now!” she whispered in her coldest threatening voice. He leaned in and licked the side of her face and she was repulsed. How could someone, who was so handsome, be so repulsive, she thought.  
He pulled her hips tightly to his and then released her, giving her, what she was sure he believed, to be his best smile… “When we are married you won’t be saying that anymore.” He strode past her arrogantly leaving her feeling even sicker than she already felt. 

 

Emilie, begged her to not leave, but Ella was already unpacking her trunks and re-packing bags that she could carry. She had no idea how she would leave or how this would affect Emilie’s life. She was panicking and she just couldn’t see herself married to Frederick. It was getting dark and she thought of Gregory. Maybe he could lead them all out of here to Fereldon? She had some money saved from selling her baked goods. It wouldn’t keep them in their life style but they could survive for long enough to maybe start selling somewhere else. That is if her father didn’t find her.  
She turned to Emilie, “Go find Gregory and tell him not to come here but to meet me in the barns after dark. Tell him what happened. Wait! No don’t tell him… Maker what do we tell him? Ok tell him, Just tell him!” She hugged Emilie and started crying, “I can’t marry Frederick! I think… I think I love Gregory, but even if he doesn’t love me …maybe he will take us somewhere else.” She pushed Emilie towards the door then buried her face in her bed and cried her heart out.


End file.
